The Strangers' Fall From Grace
by Mileto
Summary: As Konoha burns, Sakura is faced with the man she knows to be Uchiha Sasuke, but as he stands before her he shares more likeness to a stranger fallen from grace. Threatening to drag her down with him.


**A/N: **Well here goes nothing…My first story, a nice little song-fic one-shot thing-a-ma-jig. Finally thought I'd take the plunge and post something for people to see, so I'd love me some heart filled reviews.

Warnings: SasuSaku, language, bit of rape, and other sexual themes…

Disclaimer: I don't own this thing called Naruto.

Song: Stranger in a Strange Land by 30 Seconds To Mars from the album This Is War.

. .

_Angel or Demon, I gave up my soul. I'm guilty of treason._

_I've abandoned control._

_Tonight!_

Fall From Grace

It all began when lightning struck the Hokage tower, setting it ablaze along with the calm minds of Konoha. And the fire was spreading.

Everywhere Sakura looked was a rising inferno taking the city for itself and dragging it down around screaming civilians. Genin and some Chuunin were trying to calm them and move them along towards evacuation, but to no avail. _You teach people emergency procedure for times like these…but evidently all that goes to the wind._ As much as she wanted to help, her duty was to help protect the village from the threat directly, making deal with thousands of distraught people seem like cake.

The gates were wide open. _Fuck._

She spun around and began to try to chart any safe path leading to anywhere. Where were her fellow shinobi? Where was _he_? She could feel him here. This was no doubt his work. He'd told them he'd do it all along, but they were too naïve to actually think he would.

A crash sent Sakura falling to the ground.

"No one's left, Sakura."

All her muscles turned to stone, and she kept her head down on the street.

"Hn," the terribly familiar yet horrifyingly strange voice sounded. She could feel it getting closer to where she laid, "Won't you look at me?"

Her mind was screaming for her to do something, to say something. Anything to prove she wasn't weak, not anymore; however, fear had taken hold of her body and showed no signs of letting go.

"The fire," the footsteps passed her, but she sensed that they were only a few feet from her, "Beautiful, right?...I remember the first time I made fire. My father told me I did well, I felt so good I actually contemplated burning our house down so he'd praise my fire again."

Sakura her hand moved as I through tar to reach for her kunai.

"I wish he could see this," the voice mused quietly, almost unheard against the roar of the flames. The sudden rise in volume gave Sakura the opportune moment to strike and she did. She jumped to her feet and ran at her enemy with all intentions of driving it into his spine, but not before he vanished. _Oh God, where the fuck is he?_

_~I'm a ghost. You're an angel._

Hot breath carried quiet words to her ears impossible to resist, "Look at me."

Sakura turned around to finally find herself looking into the pitiless, abyssal eyes of her once team mate and the man she had loved, Uchiha Sasuke. A stranger. The longer she looked at him the harder it was for her to believe it was actually him. She couldn't place this face in any of her pleasant memories of that boy she once knew. _It must have just been his voice that sounded familiar…_His shirt had been torn and singed revealing the blood splattered on his lean body. Not a spot of his pallid skin was without a tint of crimson, but Sakura noticed it was darkest underneath his right eye. His raven hair had been left to grow over his eyes, casting a shadow all down his face. A cracked smile scarred his face. The reflection of the burning city, the only thing in his eyes that held any light. "Maybe you should have joined me while you had the chance."

Sakura took hold of Sasuke's shoulders and used all her strength to throw him away from her. He hit the weakened wall of a burning building and fell into it, giving the kunoichi a perfect opportunity to run.

Even with her entire being focused on running as fast as she could he managed to catch up to her, almost effortlessly, and tackle her. They struggled in the street. Despite Sasuke having the initial momentum, Sakura was able to push him onto the ground and began to press on his lungs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed at him, feeling one of his ribs crack beneath her elbow.

The black haired man barked out a laugh and shot his head upwards to collide his head with Sakura's, making her lessen pressure on his chest. Quickly, he took in a deep breath and exhaled it as a surge of fire. The pink haired woman fell backwards and Sasuke pounced on her at the same time activating the blood red power of his clan and making her unable to move and rendering her strength advantage useless.

"That was an idiotic move," he spat at her. A drop of blood trickling from his forehead onto her eyelid, "I've killed people for much less."

"Sasuke…please…stop," she struggled to get the words out against his jutsu.

"No, not this time," he pulled out his sword, "This time I'm not possessed and I'm not confused. I know exactly what I've come here for, and I'm going to get it." He pinched the blade and ran his fingers all the way up it to the tip. "Unfortunate for you." He raised the sword.

"What are you—"

A sharp pain plunged through the palm of her hand and she bit back a yelp of pain, but when he sent Chidori through the sword he couldn't hold back her screams. He pulled out the sword and did the same to her other hand. The struggle to breathe became even more uphill when a cold, white hand pressed down on her throat. "I'd like to see you try to hit me now."

_Oh, shit…_The tingling sensation in her fingers stopped. If she tried to move one finger another one would move, and if she tried to move it again her wrist would just twitch.

"The electricity's wrecked your brains communication with the nerves in your arms. You won't regain control for a couple days," he smirked, watching her strain against his hold then gasp for air once he let go, "Don't worry. You won't need your arms for this." Sasuke pulled the rope that held up his sword and pants off and cast it aside.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?" He ripped off what was left of his scorched shirt, and pulled down his pants.

"Sasuke, stop!" She shifted her weight back and forth between her shoulders, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to fight him off, but that not trying was a disgrace. An icy hand glided through the air to strike her across the face. "Please! Don't do this!" She tried to seem calm, but couldn't keep it up after he ripped open her shirt.

"Oh God!" tears had broken through her tough mask and flooded it, "Stop! Please, Sasuke."

He a cruel grin came across his face as he ran a freezing finger down her chest to her navel.

_~Enemy of mine…I'll fuck you like the Devil. Violent inside…Beautiful and evil._

The Uchiha's eyes drifted from hers to where his fingers hovered on her skin. Slowly, he took hold of the top of her shorts and tore it off to leave her naked like he was. "Look at me." His voice told her this was an order not wisely ignored, but she just couldn't open her tightly shut eyes. "Look." He repeated slowly, his grip tightening.

She opened her eyes, gazing towards the burning buildings in the distance. Seeing them fall to the horizon. Frigid fingernails were digging into her skin, making Sakura welcome the warm blood trickling from the cuts. "Bitch, look at me!" This time his tone practically induced her obedience, and she forced herself to turn her head towards him.

"Good." Another blood-stained grin appeared on his sinfully handsome face, "There's no reason we can't _both_ enjoy this."

She felt his cock grow harder as it burned against her skin, then with one all too simple motion he drove himself into her. Breaking through her purity and making himself forever a part of her.

_~We're one in the same. Just remains of an age. _

Sasuke's mouth was mashing against her own. It took Sakura moments to realize she wasn't even trying to scream anymore. Instead she found herself moaning. Calling out the name his presence reminded her of. The line between hate and love was only drawn in the sand and being swept over with each penetration. The glaring detail she didn't know who Sasuke was anymore morphed into a moot point.

_~Lost in a day dream, what do you see? If you're looking for Jesus, then get on your knees._

Her nails that dug into his back drawing warm blood from him. Warm like her own. The flames ate the structures around them, charring her world. Making it almost as unrecognizable as the madman on top of her.

_~Enemy of mine. I'm just a stranger in a strange land. Running out of time. We better go, go, go!_

An intense feeling of pleasure gripped her body, making her curl her back upward. She felt her sopping wet pussy tighten around his dick and drain it.

_~The end is coming, everybody run now. We're gonna live forever, gonna live forever. Tonight. Tonight, tonight._

The raven haired Uchiha fell limply next to the pink haired kunoichi. They laid there for a few minutes before Sasuke stood, keeping his eyes on the destruction around them. The destruction he'd caused. Most of the fires had gone out now, the only ones that remained were in the distance and retreating still.

"I've done it," he whispered just loudly enough for Sakura and not the scorched corpses to hear, "Everyone's dead."

Sakura wanted to answer _I'm not dead_. But she was afraid that may remind him of unfinished business. Laying there, still stirring in her pleasure, she looked up, helplessly as he began to dress himself. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on killing you." He spared her a passing glance before stepping over her to walk toward what was once the edge of the village.

"We'd like to see you try!" a voice yelled from amongst the rubble. Fast approaching.

The next thing Sakura knew a cloud of ash swirled around her. Strong as stone arms wrapped around her. She heard a group of men shout several jutsus, no doubt aimed at Sasuke, and by extension her.

Within seconds she felt herself surrounded by coldness. Ice had slide into her bloodstream and the idea that she had died crossed her mind. Only to disappear when she found Sasuke's solemn stare had turned from blank black to cruel crimson once again. Slowly she recognized the red in his eyes had formed into six-pointed star encased in yet more black. A thick, ominous purple aura loomed around them.

A cry sprang from her lips as she heard terrible crashes only a few feet from where they Sasuke held her. Once she reopened her eyes that she did not remember closing, she saw smoke and dust settling around them, no doubt brought about by the jutsus meant to kill him.

"Kill whoever he's protecting too!" someone yelled to meet a roar of approval.

Sasuke took Sakura in his arms and turned around to face the men. From their headbands Sakura saw they were reinforcements from the Sand Village who'd obviously arrived too late.

Sakura craned her neck upwards to see they were sheltered by what seemed to be some terrible spirit that crawled out from hell. "What is this?" she whispered only to be ignored by Sasuke as the phantom unsheathed its sword and slammed it along the entire street, forcing the shinobi to dodge and take cover from another slash. The black haired boy shut his left eye and gripped her painfully tighter, willing the monster to grow larger and stronger. The sides of the thing spread to push down the few still standing buildings on the side of the narrow road.

A cold liquid was on Sakura's arm and she looked down to realize it was blood dripping from Sasuke's open eye. The giant sword struck again, making the ground shudder and the men holler out in fear and pain. "They'll never lay a hand on you."

Wasn't she his enemy? He held her so close.

Wasn't he her enemy? She welcomed his touch.

She almost found a place in her memories where he fit in, but there was one thing still amiss. At that very moment, he was using a sick power to slaughter men like animals. She couldn't have known someone like that could she?

"Sasuke?"

He gave no sign he could hear her. The dust settled once again. No more cries. The Uchiha opened his left eye and relaxed his stern expression, allowing the huge monster protecting them to fade away. With uneven steps he began walk towards the woods again, "There's nothing here for you now." She couldn't argue with him, what he said was the truest thing in her life now. Her home was destroyed. Konoha was gone. And she was being held by the hands that had done it. Protected by the very thing that left her life in ruins. Where was her mind when her body was enjoying him being on top of her? Entering her over and over and over…

"There he is! Stop him!"

Aggravation was now evident on her savior's face, soon followed by anguish as the red six-pointed star returned to his obsidian eyes. Sakura felt winter fall over her again along with an all too familiar suffocating presence.

_Why is he doing this? Why not just leave me and run? They'd never be able to catch him._ It was obvious the toll calling forth this monster was taking on him from the sweat drenching his body. She could feel his chakra draining with every gradually weakening swing of the enormous sword. _If he keeps this up…_

"Sasuke, put me down!" she screamed. _Why should I care if he keeps this up?_

He looked down at her in shock.

"Put me down and run," she said only loud enough for him to hear it, "I'll be fine. Just run. Please."

The monster stopped slashing its sword as Sasuke kneeled down to lay Sakura on the ground. Her averted eyes forbade him to say any goodbyes. You wouldn't say goodbye to a passerby on the street, and that's all they were to each other.

Strangers.

Perhaps she'd seen him somewhere at one time, or maybe they knew some of the same people, and that's why he seemed familiar. Her mind could place him somewhere in her past, but she sure as hell didn't recognize him. So why even bother with goodbye? They never even said hello.

In an instant he and his monster had disappeared in another swirl of ash, leaving her there, still fully stripped. She felt the Suna shinobi run towards her and thanked her lucky stars when one recognized her from the Chuunin exams and as a friend of Gaara, the Kazekage. They carried her off, letting her feel at peace enough to close her eyes.

Soon enough she drifted off into a sleep, left alone with her own corrupted mind's disgust with herself for caring enough to save a stranger.

_Your soul!_

_Fall From Grace._

. .

**A/N: **So there it goes. My first published work. Looking forward to some feedback, my friends.


End file.
